


With a View to A Lecture

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: John believes that you don't let your best friend go a mission with a complete stranger, or at least who he thinks is a complete stranger. But does he really have Nibs back? What has he let himself in for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going, I really should stop starting fanfic before finishing others..

“Hi John, I’m not disturbing you am I?” Nibs grinned at the flickering hologram before her. John looked tired and like he had a headache, glasses perched on his nose. He was having some time with his family, time away from Five. 

John shook his head, and attempted a small smile. “Of course not. I’m glad you call….I miss you.” John wished that holograms were hard light, that he could reach out and brush that strand of hair from her face, he was finding it a little distracting.

“I miss you too..” Nibs paused, and shifted a little. She looked like she was trying to find the best way to tell him something. “Nibs? Is everything alright?” Nibs sighed, “I’m sorry John, but we’re gonna have to miss each other a little more. There’s a case coming up. I’m going to go under cover. There’s a Professor, he’s been acting shadily to say the least. Casey has paired me with someone to go into the university he works at. I won’t be able to come to the Island…” Nibs felt her heart sink a little has she watched John sag at the news. “And there’s something else...we’ll be posing as a married couple..”

“Oh,” John frowned a little. “Well I’m sure he’ll find it fun..” John felt too tired for this, and the news irritated more than it probably should have. Then an idea struck. “Let me talk to Casey, I’ll sort something out..” Nibs went to say something, but he cut the connection, and immediately regretted cutting her off like that, but he really didn’t like the idea of Nibs being with someone else in that context.

He called up Casey, a look of surprise on her face as a sulky, slightly irritated John showed up on her holo channel. “John, what a lovely surprise, and to what do I owe the pleasure?” “I want to go with Nibs under cover to the University,” John blurted out, carrying on before Casey could go on. “I’ve been a speaker at lectures before, it makes sense! Plus...we’d probably be better at playing the couple.” He smiled a little at that thought.

Casey sighed. “She shouldn’t have told you about any of this,” Casey frowned “I knew I should have chosen a better partner for Nibs..” “I’m the better partner,” John argued “I know what could be involved, and it might be dangerous, but we won’t let anything happen to each other.” Casey raised an eyebrow, she had a feeling Nibs had told him about this for this very reason, she knew they were both close, maybe she hadn't realised just how close they had gotten. It was also sort of true, John had experience of speaking at lectures, he would make a convincing show.

Casey sighed, she knew she would never hear the end of it, she was probably not going to hear the end of it either way really. “Fine. You can make sure Captain Cas behaves herself. I’ll send you the details of the job. Now, shall I tell Scott, or would you like the privilege?” 

John smiled, relieved. “I’ll tell him Aunty Val, I think I’ve caused you enough trouble,” Casey huffed slightly. “Don’t Aunty Val me,” a ghost of a smile flitted across her lips “And that remains to be seen.”

John smiled apologetically at Casey. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he behaves...and thank you,” “You can thank me by both of you coming back in one piece,” Casey smirked. “Now, I need to sort out the details, I’ll see you presently, I'll drop off Nibs and fill you in on the details properly.” Casey and John signed off and Casey rubbed her brow, Scott was not going to like this, even less when he finds out he wouldn’t be allowed in on the briefing.


	2. Chapter 2

‘You do know I only told him so he wouldn’t worry?” Nibs said to Casey as they sat in the Living room area of Tracy Island. “So you keep saying,” Casey replied dryly. She was still upset at Nibs for having said anything at all. It was a few days after John had volunteered himself, and things had sort of taken a turn for the worst. The agent that had been keeping an eye on the suspicious Professor had disappeared.

Casey sighed. She had already spoken with Scott when they arrived. He hadn’t liked the idea of them talking to John alone, he also hadn’t liked it when he was told about the disappearing Agent. Casey had managed to calm him down, said that he would be safe. She wasn’t quite sure he believed her though.

John walked into the area, holding a tablet, he looked nervous. He nodded towards Casey and Nibs. “So, do you have the briefing?” He sat across from them, already wondering what he had gotten himself into. Casey sent him a file from her tablet to his. “Everything you need to know is in that folder, do not show it to anyone else, not even Scott.” Casey paused and she and Nibs exchanged a look while John opened up the file and looked at the contents. “Uh, you and Nibs will be staying at a hotel..you do know you’ll be sharing a bed right?”

John froze, he hadn’t really thought of that. He could feel his cheeks reddening a little. “I would suggest one of us take the sofa or something, but you never know who might be watching…” Nibs said, watching John’s cheeks go even redder.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Captain Cas will behave herself and actually wear pyjamas.” Casey added. John spluttered at that and Nibs had to bite back a giggle, though she felt her own cheeks go a little pink. “Are you really sure you want to do this?” Casey continued. “We have back up waiting if you don’t.”

That did it for John, he lowered the tablet and took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.” Why did the thought of Nibs in a bed with someone else always get him rattled like this? He went back to the tablet. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“No, I don’t think so, we’ve given you a list of the lectures and some material to help you with it. It’s a bit short notice but I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with something. If you have any other questions, Nibs will be able to answer them I’m sure. She’ll be staying here tonight and you leave tomorrow.” Casey stood up, and Nibs and John followed suit. “Just be safe, the both of you.” She saluted Nibs, who returned the salute, before making her way to the jet that was waiting to take her back to GDF headquarters.

Nibs turned to John and smiled. “So...still glad you volunteered yourself for such a mission?” 

“Ask me again when it’s over…” John answered with a wry smile.


End file.
